J'hallucine
by Black-Snape
Summary: OS. Sirius passe une très mauvaise journée à Poudlard. Pas grand chose de plus à dire


**Disclaimer : **sclaimer ! mouhahahahaha... je sors

**Speech :** pour votre plus grand bonheur, voici mon tout premier écrit sur HP. Honnêtement je le trouve nul (rires) mais c'était un premier essai, et puis ça a une valeur sentimentale. J'aurais pu le retravailler car il y a quand même des choses à en tirer mais je suis une flemmarde, donc je le mets tel quel. Soyez indulgents svp , c'est un OS dans lequel je ne suis même pas arrivée à aller au bout de mes fantasmagories. un jour ! un jour !

donc voilà, en attendant bonne lecture et si jamais vous lisez mes autres "oeuvres", avant de critiquer rappelez-vous bien de ce que ça donnait au tout début (rires)

* * *

Sirius était entré dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde en frappant la porte d'un coup de pied ferme. Puis il l'avait refermée tout aussi sèchement en la claquant de toutes ses forces. Il savait qu'ici personne ne viendrait le déranger, sauf peut-être Mimi, mais il était d'une telle humeur qu'il saurait comment l'accueillir ! 

Le réveil avait été difficile ce matin là, Sirius avait bien dû lutter une demie heure pour que ses yeux acceptent de s'ouvrir. S'il avait su ce que la journée allait lui apporter, il n'aurait même pas tenté l'effort. Après une séance d'habillage plutôt chevaleresque, il avait fini par descendre rejoindre James, Remus et Peter dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuné. Les autres ne l'avaient pas réveillé à temps et cela avait tendance à le mettre de mauvaise humeur, du moins, plus que d'ordinaire, car Sirius n'était pas de ceux qu'on appelle « du matin ». Après un rassasiement rapide, il avait filé au premier cours de la journée avec ses amis : métamorphose.

Sirius aimait ce cours et encore plus son professeur. Bien que Minerva McGonagall soit une femme sévère, il avait toujours su l'amadouer quand il le fallait par de charmants sourires ou un petit air de chien battu, mais ce jour là, elle aussi ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Alors que l'exercice aurait dû être d'une simplicité enfantine pour le jeune Black, ce dernier ne réussit qu'à faire exploser le crapaud qu'il devait transformer en théière, entraînant les rires de ses camarades et les reproches de son professeur, ce qui le mit encore plus en colère. Il écopa de plus d'une punition pour avoir fait tomber Peter de sa chaise alors que celui-ci se moquait en couinant. James avait pouffé en silence pendant tout le reste du cours, et aussitôt sorti s'était élancé sur Sirius en lui mettant une grande claque dans le dos :

Félicitations Black, s'était il écrié, alors que Remus les regardait sans rien dire avec son grand air réprobateur.

Sirius avait grogné quelque chose tandis que Peter les rejoignaient en se frottant toujours la tête.

Ils filèrent ensuite tout droit vers les serres pour le cours de botanique. Les élèves de Serpentard partageaient cette heure de travail avec les Gryffondor, et Sirius avait dû se mettre en groupe avec un dénommé Parker, une espèce de gros gorille sans rien dans la cervelle. Ca aurait pu être pire, puisque Remus, lui, se retrouva avec Rogue, tandis que James et Peter firent équipe avec deux jeunes filles. Hormis un incident mineur qui fit que Sirius se retrouva avec une plante vorace accrochée à son pantalon, le cours se déroula de façon plutôt normale.

J'ai adoré voir ta tête quand Parker a maladroitement lâché sa prise sur ta belle robe Sirius ! Tu en aurais ris toi même mon vieux, avait commenté James.

Sirius, lui, n'avait pas du tout trouvé ça drôle, surtout lorsqu'il avait surpris Rogue en train de se délecter de ce fâcheux spectacle.

Ne t'en fais pas mon ami, un coup de baguette et il n'y paraîtra plus, dit Remus comme pour le réconforter.

S'il avait su combien Sirius se contrefichait de sa robe ! Tout ce qu'il avait en tête était Rogue. Décidément, c'était une mauvaise journée.

Sirius tournait en rond dans les toilettes, prêt à tout casser, quand Mimi fît son apparition. Mimi avait un faible pour Sirius, ce qui valait à ce dernier les moqueries constantes de James.

Ce n'est pas le moment Mimi, je ne suis pas d'humeur, cracha t-il à son intention.

En tant normal, c'était l'instant précis que Mimi aurait choisi pour se mettre à pleurnicher, mais cette fois elle voyait bien que Sirius était à bout.

Bon, comme tu veux, mais si tu veux me parler, je n'ai que ça à faire de toute façon.

Puis elle disparu. Au moins une bonne chose.

Après avoir pris un repas peu copieux, écœuré par Peter qui se goinfrait, et James qui continuait ses pitreries habituelles, Sirius finit par sortir de la salle en laissant ses amis en plan. Presque aussitôt, Remus l'avait rejoint dans le parc.

Ca a pas l'air d'aller très fort aujourd'hui Sirius, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui avait-il demandé en s'asseyant sous leur arbre.

Rien. J'ai mal dormi.

Allons mon vieux, tu sais bien que ça ne marche pas avec moi ce genre de choses, sourit Remus, très calme.

Sirius planta ses yeux gris dans ceux de son ami. Remus le calmait toujours quand il n'allait pas bien.

J'ai fait des cauchemars cette nuit. Ma mère me retirait de Poudlard et m'enfermait dans la cave, pour m'apprendre « les vraies valeurs de la famille », dont bien sûr, je ne suis pas digne. Vous me laissiez tout seul là-bas sans même penser à moi.

Remus passa le bras autour des épaules de Sirius.

Et comme tu ne nous a pas vu ce matin en te réveillant, tu commences à penser que si ça arrivait, nous te laisserions à ton triste sort sans nous en soucier.

Sirius ne répondit pas.

Voyons Sirius, continua Lupin, tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais pas me passer de toi, ne serait-ce que pour faire tomber Peter de sa chaise quand il devient agaçant.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Sirius sourit, il commençait à se sentir ridicule. Quand soudain, il reçut en pleine tête le sac d'une Serdaigle, qu'un Serpentard avait trouvé très drôle d'envoyer valser à l'autre bout du parc.

Cette fois s'en était assez. Sirius bondit sur ses pieds après avoir repris ses esprits quelques secondes, empoigna sa baguette et lança un expelliarmus sur le Serpentard, qui fut projeté aussi sec dans un buisson. Remus n'avait pas eu le temps d'intervenir. La jeune Serdaigle qui venait récupérer ses affaires, ne savait pas si elle devait remercier Black ou frémir d'horreur devant une telle réaction. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se décider que déjà le professeur McGonagall été apparue au coin du parc et les avait rejoint au pas de course.

Et bien Black, vous êtes devenu fou !

Il m'a balancé un sac en plein dans la figure ! protesta Sirius.

Je ne veux rien savoir Mr Black, vous n'avez pas à pratiquer la magie sur vos petits camarades. Suivez-moi immédiatement, avait répondu McGonagall, plus sèche que jamais.

Sirius marmonna une insulte qu'heureusement elle n'entendit pas, attrapa ses affaires en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser le regard de Remus, et la suivit jusqu'à son bureau.

Il s'en tira avec quelques heures de retenue et des excuses à présenter à l'élève en question. McGonagall n'avait rien voulu savoir :

Imaginez que tout le monde s'en prenne aux autres de cette façon lorsqu'il est de mauvaise humeur, où irions-nous mon garçon ! Vous avez de la chance que ce soit moi qui vous ait vu, un autre aurait été beaucoup plus sévère que je ne le suis. Filez maintenant, et revenez demain a 18h précise, je n'accepterais aucun retard.

Sirius n'avait pas bronché, ça n'aurait servi à rien. Crétins de Serpentard, il se vengerait. Si seulement il pouvait croiser Rogue…

L'après-midi ne fût pas meilleure. James ne cessait de lui dire qu'il aurait aimé assister à ça, Remus, lui, ne disait rien, et Peter le collait pour qu'il lui raconte à nouveau la scène. Les cours s'étaient déroulés sans incident, puis ils étaient allés à la bibliothèque pour travailler leur devoir d'Histoire sur le massacre des Gnomes ottoman par Ulrich le troll des montagnes. Rogue était assis dans le fond de la salle, le nez collé dans un grand livre noir. Sirius s'était retenu pendant 45 minutes, incapable d'écrire la moindre chose sensée puis avait fini par décamper, profitant de l'envie de James d'aller s'entraîner sur le terrain de Quidditch. Sirius l'y avait accompagné, sans grande conviction, et avait reçu un cognard en plein ventre alors qu'il avait vu ce cher snivellus passer au loin. James avait voulu lui courir après, mais Sirius avait beaucoup trop mal pour bouger. Il avait fini par aller s'allonger sur son lit.

James était alors allé chercher les autres à son grand désarroi, il n'avait pas du tout envie d'entendre la voix couinarde de Peter lui demander ce qui s'était passé, et encore moins de voir Remus plongé dans un livre, lui lancer de petits regards furtifs. Mais inutile de raisonner James, pour lui, une bonne soirée entre amis ne pouvait signifier que plus de rigolade.

Comme prévu, Peter lui avait demander de raconter l'histoire pendant de longues minutes, quand James avait fini par expliquer – en insistant bien sur ses exploits à l'entraînement – comment le cognard avait percuté Sirius. Ce dernier n'en pouvait plus, pour la première fois de sa vie il aurait bien fait fermer son bec à James en l'expédiant par la fenêtre, mais persuadé que cela lui vaudrait de nouvelles représailles de la part de ses professeurs, il avait préféré quitter la chambre et aller s'enfermer dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, histoire de reprendre son calme.

La colère de ce que lui avait apporté cette nouvelle journée se dissipait peu à peu, quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir – il aurait dû la fermer à l'aide d'un sort. Il se leva, persuadé que Lupin allait apparaître pour tenter une énième discussion, mais il se trompait. En face de lui se tenait un garçon au cheveux gras. Son cœur s'accéléra alors que Rogue le fixait.

Mauvaise journée on dirait Black. Commença celui-ci

Sirius sentait la colère refaire surface.

J'aurais beaucoup aimé assister à l'épisode du parc. Terrance ne s'en est toujours pas remis, lança t-il.

Sirius ne disait toujours rien, mais il commençait à trembler de rage. Rogue s'approcha prudemment.

Si c'est pour ça que tu es venu, tu peux t'en aller Snivellus ! cracha t-il soudain.

Rogue ne sursauta pas, bien trop habitué aux aboiements réguliers de Sirius.

Le prend pas comme ça, c'est pas ma faute si t'as passé une mauvaise journée.

Bien sûr que si c'est ta faute imbécile ! répliqua Black. J'ai passé une journée exécrable et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est venir me narguer.

Rogue s'approcha de nouveau, plus près, beaucoup plus près. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux. Tous deux restèrent ainsi à se fixer pendant de longue secondes ; ce fût Rogue le plus rapide.

Il se jeta soudain dans les bras de Sirius et se mit à l'embrasser partout sur le visage. Sirius finit par éclater de rire.

Si tu savais comme ça a été dur aujourd'hui sans toi ! J'en peux plus !

Rogue lui sourit. Si seulement Sirius savait comme tout ça était dur pour lui. Faire croire qu'il le haïssait, voir Sirius entouré de ces sinistres crétins, le rendait fou. Mais c'était la condition que Sirius avait mise : jamais personne ne devait savoir pour eux. Jamais.

Les deux garçons se consolèrent tendrement d'une journée bien éprouvante. Ils savaient que bientôt ils allaient devoir retourner dans leur dortoir respectif, et c'était peut-être le moment le plus dur : se séparer alors qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à se retrouver.

Rogue murmura un mot imperceptible à l'oreille de Sirius, puis l'embrassa.

Je dois y aller maintenant.

Sirius le retint, l'implorant de rester avec lui, ici, toute la nuit. Peu importaient les conséquences, il avait trop besoin de sa présence, de son odeur, de son corps. Rogue ne put pas résister. Ils lancèrent un sort sur la porte afin qu'elle reste close et s'allongèrent, enlacés ainsi le temps d'une douce nuit.

Sirius s'éveilla en sursaut, tout son corps tremblait, son crâne le brûlait. Il avait des convulsions, comme une envie de vomir qui n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer. Il regarda tout autour de lui : les ténèbres.

C'était le pire cauchemar qu'il ait jamais fait !

* * *

Ca va ? C'était pas trop dur ? (rires) Moi ça me fait mal de lire "Rogue" m'enfin... heureusement après je suis passée au "Snape". Quoi qu'il en soit si vous avez des comments : reviews ! 


End file.
